Blood
by Judai Kun
Summary: Mika is cooking and accidentally cuts himself, Yuu is with him, stuff happens.


Heyyo 030, I found this concept while scrolling through tumblr, I hope you guys enjoy. And to my friend…lets call her 'Alexandria'…you're welcome XP XD.

* * *

Mika was in the kitchen attempting to make food for Yuu. Mika didn't exactly know how to cook, but he had watch Akane a couple of time when they were kids, so he would try and remember what she did. All was going well. He had all the ingredients layed out upon the benchtop, a pot for stew ready to use on the stove. Noe he just had to cut some vegetables and chuck it in the pot.

The blonde vampire picked up a knife, he used a sword, surely using a knife would be a simple task. Mika grabbed a carrot, putting the knife to the surface he sliced through. It hadn't felt as he expected, but after a couple of chops, he got used to it.

A waft of human blood floated through the kitchen, accompanied by Yuichiro's voice.

"Hey Mika! I have filled up a glass of blood for you." The boy happily announced.

The sound of the boys voice and the scent of his blood surprised Mikaela, and he slipped, knife cutting the flesh of his finger.

"Ouch! Yuu chan, why would you do that? Think of how much blood you lost." The vampire quickly turned to him. The green eyed boy had moved closer, having placed the glass of blood on the bench.

"Mika! You cut yourself!" Yuu picked up Mika's hand and brought the bleeding finger to his lips, gently licked off the blood.

"W-WAIT, YUICHIRO! STOP!" Mikaela pulled him away, only too late. The dark haired boy had already swallowed the blood.

"What's wrong?" Yuu asked, eyes going from confusion to pained. The Human dropped to the floor, his body writhing with the ache coursing through his body. He screamed from the pain, as Mika got to the floor next to him and hugged the dark haired boy close.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan, I was careless. I'm sorry, so so sorry." With each scream that came out of the boys mouth, the more guilt Mika felt.

Soon Yuichiro's pain calmed, he sat up.

"H-how do you feel?" Mika asked, he looked as though he had been crying, although Yuu knew vampires apparently couldn't cry.

"Thirsty." Yuu told him, voice raspy.

"You can have some of my blood if you want." Mika told him gently.

"What do you mean?"

"When a human drinks the blood of a vampire, they will become one." The blonde gently told him.

"O-oh." Was all darker hair male could say. A fleeting pain travelled through Yuu's body, he gasped at the feeling. His natural response was to find the closest source of blood. That being Mikaela.

He pinned the red eyed male to the wall, putting his nose to the blonde vampires neck and inhaling. Yuu seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled away, a small, embarrassed smiled on his face.

"S-sorry Mika, I don't know what came over me." He let out an nervous giggle.

"You can drink Yuu-chan, it's my fault this happened." Yuu could hear the guilt in Mika's voice. The green eyed boy locked eyes with the red.

"It's not your fault, but I'm still gonna drink your blood." Yuichiro leaned in, finding a comfortable position, he allowed for his fangs to pierce the blondes skin. The warm crimson liquid filled his mouth and he sigh at the relief he now felt, the burning thirst now quenched.

"Feel better?" Mika asked.

"Yes, I do." Yuu smiled brightly, Mika gently smiled back. A thoughtful look came to the boys face. "Do you think, if I were to drink the blood in the glass, I would become a full vampire? Cause it technically is my blood, so it might not work."

"Yuu-chan, no." Mika told him, smile fading from his face. In a flash the black haired boy was gone, glass of blood in his hand. "Yuuichiro, do not drink human blood."

"I'm not…I am drinking my own blood." Yuu smirked, bringing the cup to his lips. He took a couple of mouthfuls, then put the remaining blood on the bench. "Did it work?"

Mika saw the green from his eyes quickly turning red. The blonde sighed. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Don't sound so sad, you get to be with me forever."

"That's why I'm sad, how will I put up with you?" Mikaela's tone became teasing, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Fine, I guess I'll leave you be then." Yuu replied, a slight smile, as he walked towards the door.

"Y-yuu chan, wait, I didn't mean it!" Mika quickly told him, wrapping his arms around the other.

Yuichiro laughed. "This will be fun to explain to the others."

"Yes, it will indeed." Mika chuckled.

* * *

But how the other react is for another story, for now that will have to wrap it up. I hope you enjoyed everyone :). Have a good day, see ya maybe in some other fic 0w0, ba bye.


End file.
